


Sous l'oeil de la Lune

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luna don't read, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Une meute, héritière de la volonté de Fenrir.La Honte.L'Esclave.Le Errant.Et l'oeil de Lune qui les observe...
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Sous l'oeil de la Lune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voirloup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/gifts).



> Bonjour !
> 
> Tout d'abord ; joyeux anniversaire, Loup ! J'ai essayé de mixer des trucs que t'aimes, j'éspère que tu aimeras :)
> 
> Merci à Soraa pour les relecture/corrections !
> 
> Le format de cette histoire est un peu particlier, j'ai tenté un truc, j'éspère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**La secte**

Autrefois, un loup apparut. Immense, bestial, apocalyptique. Fenrir, le fils de Loki, l’ennemi des dieux. Lorsqu’il fut fait prisonnier, il chargea ses fils loups de détruire le Soleil, de provoquer la fin du monde.

Sa descendance contamina les Humains, s’imprégna dans la nature profonde de quelques malheureux. Ils marchaient tels des Hommes ou des Femmes dans la peau de ces derniers, mais la Lune révélait la monstrueuse vérité, trois nuits par cycle ; ils étaient des Loups camouflés, prédateurs à l’intelligence redoutable, monstres se cachant parmi la civilisation, la déchirant sous la lumière lunaire.

Si ses membres se montrent forts, la Meute de Fenrir restera forte. Elle n’oublie pas les horreur infligées à leur ancêtre. Elle n’oublie pas qu’elle n’est pas Humaine. Elle est bestiale. Sanguinaire. Toute puissante.

Mais la Meute est surtout un piège douloureux, pour les Loups ne recherchant pas la puissance.

Un lieu de torture et de mal être constant, un lieu où chacun vous rappellera votre différence.

Vous êtes Loup ou vous êtes Monstre.

**Le mal aimé**

Être fort ou dominé.

Il n’y a pas d’autre choix.

Et pour certains, le choix n’existe même pas.

Lorsque votre père est un Dominant, vous devez être fort. Savoir courir à ses côtés, se battre avec lui, tuer et mutiler comme lui. Et Judge est un Dominant, l’un des plus cruel descendant de Fenrir. Et ses enfants ne doivent pas le décevoir.

Sanji est une déception. Totale et complète.

Lorsque pour la première fois, il s’est rendu au pied du Fenrir d’argent de la Meute et qu’il a dû tuer, il a refusé. L’odeur du sang, la gueule de ses frères pongées dans les entrailles, les hurlements bestiaux des Loups, la fourrure rougie de sa sœur, et les yeux assoiffés de son père… Il ne s’est pas sentit à sa place. Il ne s’est pas senti Loup.

Il s’est senti Monstre.

Et la Meute n’a jamais réfuté ce fait.

**La petite fille brisée**

Jamais elles n’avaient eu beaucoup d’argent. Mais elles se débrouillaient comme elles pouvaient. Belmer vendait ses mandarines sur les marchés, avec l’aide de ses filles. Nami était une enfant ordinaire et insouciante.

Un soir, alors que la Lune brillait, la porte de leur petite maison avait explosée. Les cauchemars avaient basculé dans la réalité, dans un chaos de fourrure, de crocs, et de hurlements.

Elle ne se souvient pas de grand-chose ; même la morsure s’est effacée de son esprit. Seules subsistent les larmes de sa mère et de sa sœur, leur cris, et la brûlure de sa gorge, alors qu’elle continuait de les appeler encore et encore.

Il a fallu trois longs jours pour que Nami sache ce qu’il se passait. Belmer devait de l’argent, et ne pouvait rembourser avec de l’or.

Elle avait donc payé avec son sang et sa chair.

L’enfance de la petite fille s’est finie la nuit de sa morsure. La dernière fois où elle a vu sa mère.

**L’agressé**

La lune brillait, cette nuit-là. Aussi ronde qu’un œil malsain observant les tourments et espoirs de l’humanité, s’en moquant, seule dans son infinie orbite.

Jamais Zoro n’a eu peur du noir auparavant. Jamais il n’en n’aura peur à nouveau. Mais cet instant de ténèbres a été total, lorsque l’obscurité a été déchiré par ces crocs blancs luisant de bave. Lorsqu’il a vu son bras disparaître dans cette mâchoire cauchemardesque. Lorsqu’il a réalisé qu’un humain, c’est faible. Très faible.

Et puis, il est resté là de longues heures durant dans la poussière et son sang. Alors que la Lune s’en allait dans le ciel, poursuivant sa rotation, il a senti ses cellules se réécrire. Devenir autre chose, comme si avec son sang, c’était son identité même qui coulait sur le goudron froid du parking.

Et lorsque le soleil s’est levé, ce matin-là, Zoro s’est levé avec lui.

Il n’était plus humain.

Il était Loup.

**Solitude**

Personne ne veut de lui. Dans cette meute fraternelle et sanguinaire, Sanji est seul. Les autres l’ignorent, la plupart du temps. Il préfère qu’ils l’ignorent. De toute façon, malgré son sang, malgré son père, il n’est personne. Un poids mort qui a très vite du apprendre à se rendre utile.

C’est dans les cuisine que Sanji a appris à respirer. À comprendre qu’être un monstre peut avoir ses avantages, quand son odorat est si puissant. Parmi les esclaves et les rebus, sous la protection de Zeff, vieux Loup grincheux s’occupant de la cuisine.

Loin des yeux de son père, le jeune homme apprend que la vie n’est pas que douleur. Qu’il peut se sentir bien. Il lui semble même discerner ce qu’est le bien être.

Mais la cuisine est-elle vraiment la place du fils de Judge ?

**Apprentissage**

Silence.

Obéissance.

Ce sont les deux règles. Elles sont simple, et Nami doit vite les apprendre. Car c’est comme ça qu’on survit, dans la Meute. Qu’on monte les échelons, et que peut-être un jour, on devient un vrai Loup, et non pas un esclave.

Elle a beau être petite si jeune, personne ne fait attention à elle. Personne n’a pitié ; ça n’existe pas ici. La seule forme de clémence qu’un enfant de Fenrir peut montrer, c’est le meurtre. Si tu es trop faible pour être utile, alors autant mourir.

Mais elle aime être invisible. Les coups sont plus rares.

Seulement, avec les années, son corps la trahit.

**Meurtre**

Les premiers temps, il a essayé. Vraiment.

Zoro est retourné à l’école, il parlait avec ses amis, écoutait ses professeur. L’agression… C’était un rêve, n’est-ce pas ?

Et puis, le cycle lunaire s’est lentement écoulé. Et la lune est redevenue cet œil qui semble le surveiller. Comme si l’univers se rit de lui.

Mais il n’a pas le temps d’y penser. D’abord, il y a la douleur. Comme si une main immense (peut être celle de la lune ?) joue avec lui. Elle sépare les os, un à un les étire et les casse, pour réorganiser le squelette. Avec d’autres doigts, elle fouille dans les entrailles, les mélangeant, leur donnant de nouvelles positions dans cette nouvelle structure. Et sa peau se tire, se tire… Elle ne se déchire pas, mais il le souhaite presque.

La démangeaison parcourt son corps tout entier, alors que quelque chose pousse sur tout son corps. Il veut se gratter, s’arracher la peau mais ses mains sont étranges. Comme figées. Différentes.

Et puis, le monde se brouille. Tous ces signaux, ces stimulations… et cet instant sanglant qui pulse en lui. Si ancien…

Il ne comprend pas ce qui arrive.

Le monde disparaît, et il est comme endormi.

Lorsqu’il se réveillera, il se rappellera de la nuit.

Il se rappellera d’avoir dévoré sa meilleure amie.

**Humilié**

Il y a toute la Meute. Évidemment. Judge ne peut pas passer à côté de l‘occasion d’humilié sa Honte devant tous.

Un héritier du sang de Fenrir faisant la cuisine… Hérésie !

Il n’est pas capable d’offrir du sang à son ancêtre.

Il n’est pas capable de faire la fierté de sa famille.

Il n’est bon qu’à être un esclave.

Rien de plus.

Ah si. Il y a une chose à laquelle il peut être bon.

Être un souffre-douleur.

Petit à petit, morsures et griffures s’accumulent sur son corps. Les bleues aussi. Mais son âme va bien. Il ne se réfute pas, il continue d’être lui-même.

Un Monstre qui fait la cuisine.

**Violée**

Dans une Meute, seuls les dominants, les plus forts, ont la possibilité de se reproduire. L’Héritage de Fenrir y veille. Loup et Louve doivent être fort ensemble, pour que leur rejeton soient tout aussi fort.

Les autres peuvent s’amuser autant qu’ils le veulent, il n’y aura pas de chiot. Seulement, les Loups sont souvent des mâles et un certain nombre rêvent d’une femelle. Elles sont rares, et seule leur force les protègent.

Lorsque son corps la trahit, Nami était encore jeune et ignorante. Et faible. Alors ils en ont profité, encore et encore.

Au début, ça l’a rendu faible, si faible… Elle les regardait tous en tremblants, retenant ses larmes, et le soir, elle prenait peur. Elle a eu si honte de sa faiblesse…

Et puis, Nami a appris à être forte, à écouter sa Louve intérieure. Sa faiblesse est devenue son arme, sa force. Elle ne se fera plus jamais violer, elle se le promet. Elle veut être une des fortes. Une de celles qui dirige.

**Errant**

Sa vie est une fuite. Zoro ne s’en plaint pas. Il l’a choisie. Fuir loin de tout, être un loup solitaire, ne plus à s’attacher à personne.

Ne plus se réveiller avec le goût d’une personne aimée dans la bouche.

La police le regarde souvent d’un drôle d’air. Au début, elle est bienveillante avec cet adolescents perdu. Et puis il grandit, prend en muscles, en confiance, en dangerosité. Et son regard change, peu à peu.

Dans son errance, il rencontre nombre de Loups comme lui. Certains vivent pacifiquement, d’autres sont des bêtes sauvages. Ces meutes l’accueillent pour un temps, souvent lorsque les Dominants ont des jeunes en très bas âge, et qu’il faut des Loups en plus pour protéger la meute. Il est un mercenaire.

Et son errance prend fin le jour où il rencontre la Meute de Fenrir.

**Ils sont liberté.**

La première fois que Sanji les a vu, c’est lors d’une de ses humiliations publiques, après que la meute ait eu une mauvaise chasse. Pas les mêmes, mais ce sont là qu’ils ont pour la première fois attiré son regard.

Elle est belle, comme toutes les femmes. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus dans son regard. Une force qu’il n’a jamais vu ailleurs. La belle rousse n’est pas atteinte de cette soif de sang qu’ont les dominantes de la Meute. C’est une force plus sournoise, qui semble attendre son heure pour se montrer. Une étincelle attendant d’embraser le monde, et s’en riant d’avance.

Elle est esclave, mais semble si libre.

Lui est un mercenaire. Un nouveau Loup pour les chasses sanglantes, pour veiller sur les arrières des dominants. Et comme elle, il n’a pas ce regard sanguinaire sur le monde. Son regard est calme, lointain. Il le voit, il n’aime pas l’organisation de la Meute, les rites sanglants et le culte de Fenrir. Mais pour survivre, il est là.

Et lorsqu’il le voudra, il partira. Pourquoi Sanji ne pourrait pas ?

**Ils sont respect.**

Nami l’a souvent vu. Sanji, le fils Honteux de Judge. Il devrait être l’un des prochains dominants, mais il est un esclave. Au début, elle ne l’a pas aimé. Comme les autres, elle le trouve faible. Et puis, la jeune femme se méfie des hommes et de leurs désirs. Elle ne leur fait pas confiance.

Un jour, par un de ces hasards dont le destin a le secret, elle se retrouve à devoir travailler avec lui. Le cuisinier se montre courtois avec elle, comme avec toutes les femmes. Il semble être différent, certainement à cause de ses mauvais traitements. Elle se sent comme une reine avec lui.

Les hommes ne sont pas tous violence.

À l’opposé, elle parle souvent à l’autre. Nouveau venu, il passe du temps avec les esclaves, a cette tâche ingrate qu’est leur surveillance.

Les premiers temps, elle l’observe avec méfiance, comme tous les autres. Il ne détourne pas le regard. Elle y lit le respect. Comme Sanji, il la considère à égalité avec elle. Peu à peu, des conversations se tissent. Le Loup solitaire parle peu mais ça lui est égal. Elle a trouvé un autre ami.

Les hommes peuvent être respectueux.

**Ils sont forces.**

L’endroit le dégoûte. Tous les jours, Zoro compte le temps qu’il lui reste dans cet endroit sordide. Un hiver, et puis la route, à nouveau.

Dans cet enfer de sang et d’extrémistes, seules deux personnes ont son attention.

Il y a d’abord le blond. La Honte de Judge. Tous se rient de lui, le traînent dans la boue et le rabaissent. Mais personne ne voit cette flamme au fond de ses yeux. Il n’a pas la force de se battre seul, pas contre eux tous. Mais il a celle de rester lui-même. Et comme son père, il deviendra un dominant, bien que certainement meilleur.

Pour la première fois, Zoro veut aider, mais pas pour lui-même.

La rousse l’amuse. Elle n’a pas sa place parmi les esclaves. Petit à petit, il la voit devenir dominante, elle aussi. Elle cache sa force sous sa soumission, comme pour mieux attendre l’occasion de saisir la gorge de son ennemi.

Il la saisira avec elle.

**Ils sont.**

Un jour, les distances sont abolies. Des secrets, des sentiments sont échangés, murmures courant sur la peau de deux êtres aimés. Trois corps, trois âmes, se fondant en un, dans un amour total.

Il y a la peur, la peur que les dominants de la Meute de Fenrir l’apprennent. Le Mercenaire, la Honte, l’Esclave. Ils se riraient d’eux.

Mais qu’importe. Ensemble, ils sont si bien. Ensemble, ils réapprennent à croire en l’autre. Que Douleur, Peur et Solitude sont de mauvaises amantes.

Que Nami, Sanji et Zoro sont des amants si passionnés.

**Partir ?**

Autrefois, ses humiliations ne lui faisaient rien. Aujourd’hui, les choses ont changé. Lorsqu’il se fait frapper, mordre, griffer, bousculer en public, _ils_ sont souvent là. Sanji ne veut pas qu’ils le voient ainsi. Non, il n’a toujours pas honte de refuser d’être un Loup. Il n’aime tout simplement pas la douleur et la colère dans leurs yeux.

Et de plus en plus souvent, ils lui en parlent. Partir ensemble. Loin. S’enfuir de ce lieu de cauchemar, et former une meute à trois. Découvrir les vrais sens des mots Loups et Monstres. S’aimer loin et caché, pour vivre heureux.

Il a peur. Peur de l’inconnu et des conséquences. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il le sait. Judge ne se fatiguera pas trop pour le récupérer.

Mais s’il se trompe ?

Et si son père punissait ses deux amants pour lui voler son défouloir préféré ?

**Loin…**

Les souvenirs de sa mère et de sa sœur lui reviennent. Elle ne sait pas où elles sont. Nami espère simplement qu’elles vont bien. Que son cauchemar leur a permis d’être en vie.

Enfin.

Cauchemar.

Ce n’en n’est plus un. Elle est presque heureuse, maintenant. Elle veut rester avec ses amants et fuir ce mauvais rêve, l’horreur qu’a été sa vie des années durant.

Mais elle a peur, pour elle, pour ses amants, pour cette mère et cette sœur qui sont presque des souvenirs effacés.

**Avec eux.**

Il se demande ce qu’ils foutent encore tous là. Zoro n’a qu’une envie ; mettre Sanji sur une épaule, Nami sur l’autre et s’enfuir. Reprendre sa vie errante, avec eux. Plus jamais seul.

Il ne l’avouera jamais, mais il a besoin de cette présence. Il a besoin de ne plus être seul sur les vastes routes de ce monde.

Et il a besoin d’une meute. Une vraie, pas cette parodie. Il en a vu, de vraies meutes. Ce sont des familles ; les dominants ne sont que des parents. Des parents, leurs enfants, et des amis, pour les aider.

Oh, il ne sait pas s’il veut être père. C’est l’instinct lupin qui parle, sans aucun doute. Mais il veut retrouver sa liberté, la montrer à ses amants.

Leur faire découvrir le vrai sens du mot meute.

Fuir le cauchemar.

Et ne laisser que les cendres de la Meute de Fenrir derrière eux.

**Hésitation.**

Ils sont tous les trois allongés, blottis les uns contre les autres, peau nue contre peau nue. La nuit est si noire ; ils sont totalement humains. Les Loups sont assoupis, et les Humains parlent.

La fuite est devenue une évidence. Le champ de ruines derrière eux aussi. Mais comment s’y prendre ? Comment être sûrs qu’il n’y aura pas de représailles ?

Et il y a autre chose. Zoro s’en agace, et les deux autres comprennent. Malgré son horreur, ce lieu est celui où ils ont toujours vécu. Peuvent-ils vraiment partir sans se retourner et juste le détruire ?

Le regard de leur amant leur hurle que oui.

**Flammes.**

Brasier de l’enfer.

Chaleur d’apocalypse.

Panique inhumaine.

Désespoir humain.

Tel un soleil souillant la nuit de ses couleurs rougeoyantes, le brasier détruit tout, et avale les Loups, comme pour se rire du souhait de Fenrir de dévorer le Soleil.

Et dans la folie de cette nuit, alors que Judge ne sait comment sauver son royaume, ils s’enfuient.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils sont heureux de cette malédiction. Heureux que les pattes de Loups ne puissent lutter contre le feu, mais qu’elles puissent les en éloigner.

À tout jamais.

**Route.**

Le monde est vaste, ses possibilités infinies. Ils veulent juste être ensemble et loin de leur cauchemar.

Enfin, pas exactement. Il y a une chose de plus que Sanji et Nami souhaitent ; découvrir la réalité après le cauchemar. Elle n’est peut-être pas resplendissante, mais elle est aussi douce qu’un rêve.

Longtemps, ils voyagent, découvrant ce que la vie devrait être. Découvrant qu’ils sont bien Loups, et que les descendants de Fenrir sont bien Monstres.

Et ils s’aiment.

Un amour aussi chaotique qu’une tempête, où les caractères se dévoilent, s’opposent et finissent par s’apaiser grâce à une étreinte.

**Meute.**

Il leur a fallu plusieurs années, nombre de discussions et bien plus encore de disputes, mais ils ont leur Meute. Ils sont Dominants ; parents.

Leurs enfants sont Loups comme eux, pour eux c’est normal. Il n’y a rien de monstrueux ou de violent. Il y a une innocence qu’ils semblent ne jamais avoir connue.

Nami, Sanji, Zoro et leurs enfants ne sont pas les seuls Loups de la meute. Il y a aussi d’autres couples, avec ou non des Louveteaux. Franky et Robin. Kidd et Law.

Et il y a ces jeunes Loups qui fuient des meutes abusives, ou qui découvrent leur condition. Qui cherchent simplement une famille pour les accueillir et les guider. Luffy. Usopp. Chopper.

**Famille**

Ce soir, la lune est pleine. Zoro la regarde, méfiant. Il a toujours l’impression de contempler un œil géant, qui le jugerait.

Mais il la considère de façon plus positive aussi. Comme s’il avait fini par accepter sa nature.

Un grognement le surprend. Sanji le rappelle à l’ordre ; ils ne peuvent plus contempler la lune, il y a à faire. Mécontent, Zoro lui mordille l’oreille.

C’est comme un signal ; les louveteaux, les leurs et ceux du reste de la meute, se mettent à leur grimper dessus, comme pour jouer à se battre avec eux. Derrière, Nami les encourage. Elle a beau être Louve, ses compagnons deviennent le sourire Humain qu’elle fait.

Les jeunes se lassent vite et s’en vont, en quête d’un autre adulte à embêter.

D’un pas lent, Nami rejoint ses deux compagnons et s’allonge prêt d’eux. Tous trois regardent leur Meute.

Leur famille.


End file.
